Pensamentos Divergentes, Sentimentos Congruentes
by Bela Patty
Summary: Por conta de alguns malentendidos Milo e Kamus travam uma batalha um contra o outro. O que não esperavam eram as conseqüências destes atos. Milo X Kamus. Lemon. POV


**PENSAMENTOS DIVERGENTES, SENTIMENTOS CONGRUENTES.**

Resumo: Por conta de alguns mal-entendidos Milo e Kamus travam uma batalha um contra o outro. O que não esperavam eram as conseqüências destes atos. (Milo X Kamus. Lemon. POV)

-oOo-

_**Milo POV**_

Quando tudo começou? Acho que foi logo depois do aniversário do Shaka.

Eu estava batendo papo na casa do Aioria quando o Afrodite ligou e pediu para irmos até lá. Nem lembro para fazer quê. Só o que lembro é subirmos as escadarias e encontrar o Kamus sentado na entrada do seu templo com um livro na mão.

- E aí, Kamye? O que você está lendo? – perguntei cumprimentando-o.

- "_As_ _Relações Perigosas_"de "_Choderlos De Laclos_"_._ – mostrou-me a capa – A livraria guardou especialmente para mim.

- E é bom?

- Seria um livro muito instrutivo para você.

- Quem sabe depois eu não pego emprestado.

- Ele está em francês, mas posso te dar umas aulas particulares aqui em casa ou na sua. O que você preferir. – sorriu.

- Claro. – respondi e fiquei intrigado.

Para que a livraria guardaria um livro **especialmente** para alguém? Será que o Kamus estava tendo algum tipo de _"Relação Perigosa"_ com alguma atendente da livraria para ficar falando daquele jeito? E afinal, por que o tal livro seria **instrutivo** para mim? E quanto a me convidar para ter aulas **particulares** de francês? Isso tudo não era estranho?

Alguma coisa não estava cheirando bem. Aquela história estava **muito** mal contada.

-oOo-

_**Kamus POV**_

Pensando bem, acho que tudo começou em novembro. Mais especificamente no dia oito, no dia do aniversário do Milo.

Todo mundo sabe que ele é um cara despachado, às vezes meio bagunceiro e que vive falando de bandas de rock. Assim, para agradá-lo, comprei um DVD do Rolling Stones que vinha junto uma camiseta. Eu juro que pedi tamanho grande, mas não conferi quando pedi para embrulhar. **Primeiro erro.**

Inocentemente, fui à comemoração em uma casa noturna e levei o presente.

- Kamus, que bom que você chegou cedo! – ele veio me abraçar. Só estavam na mesa ele e o Mu. – O que você trouxe para mim? – perguntou-me olhando curiosamente para o pacote.

- Algo que vai fazer todo mundo olhar para você. – eu disse sorrindo, pensando na boca enorme estampada na parte da frente da camiseta. **Segundo erro.**

Ele abriu o pacote e agradeceu, mas percebi que perdeu muito tempo olhando para a camiseta. Ele não a virou para mim e eu a vi apenas de costas, na penumbra da casa noturna. Alguém pode me dizer **como** eu poderia adivinhar que o atendente trocara o desenho e ainda embrulhara uma dois números menores?

Sem saber o que se passava me restou não compreender quando o grego sorriu de canto, guardou os presentes e portou-se enigmaticamente o resto da noite.

-o-

Antes que eu fosse embora ele ainda se aproximou de mim e me questionou sobre um dos livros que eu tinha lido: "_As_ _Relações Perigosas"_ de _Choderlos de Laclos, _um escritor francês. É um livro muito interessante, narrado através de cartas trocadas entre pessoas. Considero um livro muito instrutivo e indico a todos. A forma que o autor utiliza para passar mensagem é única. Usar cartas para contar uma história? Só mesmo um francês para ter uma sacada destas.

O Milo parecia mesmo interessado no livro e me perguntou se as aulas particulares de francês que eu prometi estavam de pé. Poderia ter coisa melhor? Obviamente afirmei que **sim**.Perguntei quando poderíamos começar e disse que minha casa estava completamente disponível. Ensinar minha língua-pátria para outra pessoa seria **ótimo**, pois apesar do pessoal da livraria ser muito atencioso e reservar para mim **todos** os livros em francês que eles recebiam, eu queria conversar com alguém em francês. E seria muito legal fazer isso com um amigo.

Se bem que não entendi o olhar malicioso que o grego me dirigiu depois de me comprometer em ser seu professor. O que será que ele queria aprender?

-oOo-

_**Milo POV**_

No meu aniversário a coisa só piorou. O Kamus chegou cedo e me trouxe um presente. Sei que sou curioso e não vou negar. Fui logo perguntando o que era. Percebi que o pacote era de uma loja musical muito conhecida então, só poderia ser coisa boa.

Realmente. Abri e me deparei com um DVD dos Rolling Stones que eu queria há tempos, entretanto uma coisa me deixou **extremamente** intrigado. O geladinho disse que aquele presente faria **todo mundo** olhar para mim. A princípio não entendi o que um DVD teria de **tão especial** para chamar a atenção de tanta gente, porém, depois de observar durante um bom tempo a camiseta que veio junto, eu finalmente consegui entender.

E eu nem sabia que o Aquariano era assim. O Kamus era um safado! Ele me deu uma camiseta **dois números** menores que o meu! Qualquer idiota perceberia que ficaria estilo baby-look, coladinha no corpo, na melhor das versões _"mamãe quero ser puto"_.

Para ter certeza que não era coisa da minha cabeça, perguntei se as aulas de francês para conseguir ler o tal livro _Relações Perigosas _ainda estavam de pé. Ele imediatamente disse que sim e já foi querendo marcar uma data para eu ir até a casa dele.

Sorri com a ousadia e a malícia daquele francês filho de uma boa mãe. **Ele estava de olho em mim!!**

-oOo-

_**Kamus POV**_

Depois de seu aniversário o grego ficou muito estranho. Vivia me olhando, sorrindo de canto e observando todos os meus movimentos.

Os cavaleiros costumam dizer que entre amigos sou um pouco tímido. Não é bem isso. Sou reservado. Mas garanto que aquela situação estava me deixando extremamente desconfortável e aflorando minha timidez. O Escorpiano encarava-me despudoradamente. Muitas vezes me medindo de cima a baixo.

Sei que pode parecer estranho falar assim de um amigo de longa data, o qual eu não tinha nenhum interesse além de fraterno, entretanto o Milo me _secava_ tanto que eu me sentia praticamente **nu** em sua presença.

-oOo-

_**Milo POV**_

Depois do meu aniversário eu fiquei de olho no Kamus. Precisava descobrir suas intenções. Pensava em uma forma de resolver este dilema quando, perto do natal, o destino conspirou a meu favor.

Três anos atrás o Aldebaran tinha ido para o Brasil e trazido uma nova modalidade de confraternização: o inimigo secreto. É mais ou menos como um amigo secreto, pois também tem sorteio para saber quem você vai presentear, mas ao invés de um presente normal, com valor pré-fixado, você escolhe o que seu inimigo vai ganhar fazendo de tudo para sacaneá-lo.

Nos últimos dois anos eu tirei o Aioria e o Máscara da Morte, mas daquela vez a sorte sorriu para mim. Eu tirei o Kamus.

Como todos sabem, eu **adoro** _zoar_ os outros. Posso até perder o amigo, mas nunca perco uma brincadeira. Passei horas pensando as maiores atrocidades para presentear meu _"querido"_ inimigo até que caí em mim. Se eu queria uma oportunidade para fazer o francesinho pagar por sua malícia, aquela era a hora.

Ele não queria brincar comigo, me dando uma camiseta baby-look? Pois bem. A casa ia cair. **Todo mundo** ia saber quem era o _"santinho"_ da casa onze.

-oOo-

_**Kamus POV**_

No final do ano, depois de alguns acontecimentos, comecei a acreditar que sou realmente tímido. No dia da troca de presentes do inimigo secreto eu corei. Há anos isso não acontecia, mas garanto que foi tudo culpa daquele maldito ser que habita a oitava casa: o cavaleiro de Escorpião.

Assim que iniciamos a brincadeira o Shaka se apresentou para começar a entrega. Disse que tinha tirado um cara muito bagunceiro e que detestava fazer trabalhos domésticos. Nem precisou muito esforço para adivinharmos que era do Milo que ele falava.

- Eu trouxe um ótimo presente para o meu inimigo secreto. É um "_exterminador de bagunças instantâneo_"! – o indiano falou, retirando um caldeirão de dentro de uma caixa – E eu vou mostrar como funciona. Primeiro você coloca a bagunça dentro do "_exterminador_". Para isso vou usar exemplos reais da casa de Escorpião. – retirou de um saco uma cueca furada e uma revista pornográfica, jogando dentro do caldeirão. A risada foi geral. – Depois você pega este líquido que vem junto com o "_exterminador_", e joga sobre a bagunça. – abriu uma garrafa de álcool e derramou um pouco dentro do caldeirão – Depois você pega este objeto que também é parte integrante do "_exterminador_", – mostrou uma caixa de fósforos – risca um, joga sobre a bagunça e **pronto!**! – as coisas começaram a pegar fogo – A bagunça foi eliminada! – todo mundo riu – O único conselho Milo, é não utilizar grandes bagunças de uma só vez, como o seu armário ou você próprio, pois isso pode danificar o "_exterminador_". Aproveite seu presente. – sorriu.

- Que pena, eu estava começando a achar legal a idéia do "churrasquinho de Aracnídeo". – Máscara da Morte comentou e todos riram.

Shaka e o Escorpiano se abraçaram e o grego agradeceu o presente.

- Tudo bem, loirão. Muuuito engraçado. Mas se eu te pegar o ano que vem... – Milo riu e ameaçou-o – Ok. Vamos ao meu inimigo secreto. O meu inimigo secreto é um cara muito legal. Eu sempre pensei que ele era tímido, porque quando a gente saía durante a noite ele era sempre o último a _pegar_ alguém. E isso é um contra-senso porque **todo mundo** **sabe** que as pessoas que nasceram no mesmo país que ele tem fama de serem amantes maravilhosos e darem um beijo de parar o quarteirão. O que eu não posso afirmar, pois ainda não experimentei. – sorriu com malícia para mim e todos riram – Mas analisando meu inimigo secreto a fundo, eu descobri porque ele é assim. Na verdade não é timidez. É discrição. Ele gosta sim de coisas mais picantes, mas nada de exibicionismos. Então, eu trouxe um presente para ele usar em casa, longe dos olhares maliciosos de todo mundo. – pegou uma pequena caixa em mãos – Meu inimigo secreto é o Kamus!! – e levantou-se.

Todos aplaudiram e assobiaram.

- Kamye, espero que você goste e use. – disse aproximando-se – Eu te trouxe duas coisinhas básicas. Como você nunca fica com nenhuma menina na nossa frente, só posso concluir que você é viado. – a risada foi geral – Então aqui está um DVD sado-masoquista gay e, para acompanhar, um tubinho de gel lubrificante para realizar melhor os movimentos de mão enquanto você assiste. – fechou a mão e moveu-a para cima e para baixo, como se estivesse se masturbando.

O salão quase caiu. Os cavaleiros riram e gritaram. Senti meu rosto queimar na mesma hora. Eu queria pegar aquele DVD e fazê-lo engolir, mas inimigo secreto é inimigo secreto. Era uma brincadeira e eu deveria levar na esportiva.

Para a sorte dele.

-oOo-

_**Milo POV**_

Durante a entrega do inimigo secreto eu dei ao Kamus os seus presentes: um DVD sado-masoquista gay e um lubrificante. Todo mundo riu e ele ficou quase roxo de vergonha, mas isso ainda era pouco para mim.

Antes de terminar a festa eu o vi saindo ao banheiro e o interceptei. Eu queria fazê-lo **confessar**.

- E aí, Kamye? Vai usar os presentes esta noite?

- Por quê? Está me oferecendo companhia? – ele rebateu de imediato.

O comentário calou minha boca. Fiquei olhando para ele por algum tempo até finalmente conseguir falar. Sorri. Ele queria jogar? Então eu também jogaria.

- É o que quer? Minha companhia? – perguntei insinuando-me.

A princípio ele ficou sem ação, mas depois me encarou.

- Você é muito abusado, Milo de Escorpião. Acha que pode me dar estes presentes e sair impune?

Eu sorri.

- Aproveite os presentes, Kamus. – disse olhando-o lentamente de cima a baixo.

- Quer que eu te chame na hora em que eu for usar? – desafiou-me.

- Você tem o meu número. – falei – Se achar apropriado me convidar... – deixei a frase no ar e afastei-me com um sorriso no rosto.

Vingança é um prato que se come frio. E o meu estava começando a esfriar.

-oOo-

_**Kamus POV**_

Eu realmente não estava entendendo o que acontecia com o Milo. No final do inimigo secreto ele se apresentou cheio de perguntas com segundas intenções.

Quando me questionou se eu ia usar os presentes durante a noite imediatamente rebati perguntando se me oferecia companhia. Ao fazer este comentário eu o fiz provar o próprio veneno, deixando-o mudo, porém o efeito foi apenas momentâneo. O grego conseguiu reverter o jogo e me deixar em uma situação ainda mais desconfortável.

Pode ser apenas impressão minha, mas acho que ele queria me deixar sem-graça. E se ele queria isso, conseguiu.

-o-

Cheguei em casa e joguei o DVD e o lubrificante sobre a cama. Cerrei os olhos. O que o cavaleiro de Escorpião queria comigo? Brincar?

Olhei para os presentes. Eu só descobriria a intenção do grego se soubesse com o que estava lidando. Abri o DVD e coloquei para rodar.

-oOo-

_**Milo POV**_

Até a chegada da primavera (1) não fiz nada de abusivo contra o Kamus. Se bem que depois do inimigo secreto ele passou a me evitar. No começo achei que era aquela velha estratégia de me ignorar, pois ele sempre fazia isso quando éramos crianças e eu fazia alguma coisa que ele não gostava. Mas depois comecei a pensar que estivesse chateado comigo.

Decidi optar por uma reaproximação.

Um dia, após o treino, ele sentou-se sobre uma pedra e eu fui sentar-me ao seu lado.

- Oi, Kamye.

- Oi. – disse sem olhar para mim.

- Quase não temos nos falado.

- Ando um pouco ocupado.

- Você está chateado comigo?

- Tenho motivo para estar? – perguntou-me e ficou me encarando.

Não vou mentir. Talvez o sentimento de remorso por ter brincado com o francês tenha mexido comigo. Eu tinha feito mal ao meu grande amigo e percebi, através de sua expressão, uma profunda mágoa. Senti-me um verdadeiro monstro.

- Eu não queria te deixar mal. – falei um tanto arrependido – Foi só uma brincadeira.

- Como tudo em sua vida, não? – levantou-se e me olhou com desprezo – Acha que pode fazer o que bem entende porque é o mais novo e ninguém vai recriminar a "_criancinha_". – aproximou-se do meu rosto – Vê se cresce, Milo. – disse e afastou-se.

Fiquei apenas olhando ele ir embora. A princípio fiquei chateado por magoá-lo, mas depois fiquei com raiva. Quem aquele francesinho metido-a-besta pensava que era para falar comigo daquele jeito? Eu **detestava** ser chamado de criança.

- Você achou ruim minha brincadeira, Kamus? – disse a mim mesmo enquanto ele se afastava – Vamos ver o que vai pensar da próxima.

O ódio tomou conta do meu ser. Eu ia fazê-lo rastejar e comer em minha mão. Ah, se não ia.

-oOo-

_**Kamus POV**_

Naquela semana a Milo tinha perguntado se eu estava chateado. **Claro** que estava. Com ele? Não. Comigo. Mas por culpa **dele**.

Desde que eu vi o tal DVD minha curiosidade para relacionamentos homossexuais só aumentou. Passei a procurar na internet e baixar vários vídeos. No começo, talvez para aplacar minha versão "_politicamente correta_", eu buscava histórias com um homem e duas mulheres, mas depois cedi às minhas tentações e procurei histórias com dois homens e uma mulher. Eu não podia mentir a mim mesmo. Tentei negar, porém meu corpo não conseguia mentir. As partes que me davam maior prazer eram as que os dois homens faziam sexo.

Deixando a hipocrisia de lado fui atrás de vídeos exclusivamente gays. Nada de mulheres. Apenas homens.

Minha excitação estava latente. Quando eu me masturbava sempre pensava em um dos caras que eu vira no vídeo. Isso se tornou constante até eu começar a fantasiar com uma pessoa bem mais próxima: o Milo.

Exatamente.

Respondido agora porque eu estava com raiva?

-oOo-

_**Milo POV**_

Estávamos quase no verão e eu ainda não tinha conseguido um jeito de colocar minha nova vingança em prática, porém surgiu uma oportunidade de ouro: estavam inaugurando uma nova casa noturna na cidade. Entrei na internet e me informei: GLS. Vibrei. Era **tudo** o que eu precisava para meu plano ficar perfeito.

-o-

Subi até a casa de Aquário e chamei o dono.

- KAMUS!

Ele apareceu com cara de poucos amigos.

- O que você quer, Milo?

- Vim em missão de paz. – levantei a mão direita e me aproximei – Vai abrir uma nova balada na cidade e eu descolei quatro convites para a festa de inauguração. Vim te convidar para ir.

- Por quê? Todos os outros cavaleiros recusaram seu convite, Escorpião? – disse sorrindo com certa acidez.

- Ohhh! – coloquei a mão no peito de modo teatral – Assim você transpassa meu coração, Kamye. – aproximei-me mais ficando muito próximo a ele – Kamus, Kamus. – eu disse suavemente e toquei seu cabelo, arrumando-o – Não se menospreze. Eu **nunca** te convidaria porque os outros recusaram. Peguei um convite **especialmente** para você.

- Não pensei que eu era boa companhia para as suas baladas. – replicou sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento.

Eu sorri.

- Kamye, eu nunca falei que você não era boa companhia, apenas disse que quando saíamos você era um **péssimo** pegador. Mas isso se ajeita. – olhei-o com malícia – Posso te ensinar a seduzir. – toquei seu ombro e deslizei os dedos por seu braço – Posso te ensinar a ser deliciosamente sedutor.

Ele segurou minha mão e aproximou-se para sussurrar no meu ouvido.

- Esqueceu que sou francês? Tenho o melhor beijo e sou o melhor amante entre **todos** os estrangeiros. Não preciso de seus truquezinhos baratos, _Mon Ange_ (2). – falou com sarcasmo, soltando-me.

- Ótimo. – sorri – Vou considerar esta afronta como um "sim". Te espero na escadaria da casa de Áries à meia noite. – dei uma pequena pausa – Vamos ver se você consegue me provar que os nascidos na França são os melhores sedutores, "_francesinho_". – eu disse em tom pejorativo.

Sorrimos um para o outro, nos medindo. A batalha estava marcada.

-oOo-

_**Kamus POV**_

Depois de aceitar o convite do grego para uma balada e posicionar-me firmemente perante seus comentários picantes eu estava confiante. Se o Milo pensava que ia me derrotar com sua ousadia, estava enganado. Eu ia mostrar o quanto eu poderia fazer.

Vesti uma calça justa, uma camisa branca mais curta, própria para balada, e passei meu melhor perfume. Eu **também** sabia seduzir.

Desci as escadarias certo de estar sensualmente trajado, mas ao ver o grego titubeei.

O Escorpiano estava vestido para matar. A calça jeans colada valorizava ainda mais seu belo corpo e a camiseta preta justíssima, estilo baby-look, contrastava perfeitamente com o azul cacheado de seus cabelos.

- Kamus! Que bom que você não teve medo de vir. – voltou os olhos azuis brilhantes para mim – Eu e o Shura só estávamos esperando você e o Afrodite. – aproximou-se um pouco – Reconhece a camiseta que você me deu no aniversário? – mostrou sobre seu peito direito uma pequena boca aberta, símbolo dos Rolling Stones.

Finalmente entendi o porque do Milo olhar tanto para a camiseta no dia. Ela era **muito** pequena. Mas antes que eu esboçasse qualquer reação o perfume estonteante que o corpo grego exalava chegou às minhas narinas. Aquilo só poderia ser uma tortura.

O Shura me cumprimentou e, mesmo disfarçando engatar uma conversa com o espanhol, não posso negar que só tinha olhos para o belíssimo cavaleiro de Escorpião.

-o-

Assim que o cavaleiro de Peixes chegou, nós nos viramos para cumprimentá-lo e Milo voltou-se para mim. Sorriu ao perceber que eu o observava. Imediatamente aproximei-me do Capricorniano. Não daria ao grego o gostinho de se sentir notado.

-o-

Fomos até a tal casa noturna, entregamos os convites e entramos. A música eletrônica enchia o ambiente. O Shura e o Milo logo sumiram, se misturando aos demais.

- Legal o lugar, não? – Afrodite comentou comigo.

Eu assenti. A casa era mesmo muito bonita. Os donos acertaram em cheio sobre a decoração, luzes e som.

Deixei o Dido em um canto e fui até o bar buscar uma bebida quando vi duas garotas se beijando. Olhei para outro lado e vi dois carinhas trocarem olhares maliciosos e cochicharem no ouvido um do outro. Cerrei os olhos. Eu sabia que o Escorpiano era diabólico, mas para ter certeza das minhas dúvidas questionei o barman.

- Essa é uma balada GLS?

- Prefiro dizer que é uma balada livre. – sorriu ao responder-me.

- Claro. – sorri de volta e me virei, procurando o grego na multidão. Milo aprontara mais uma vez. Levara-nos a uma balada GLS **de propósito**. Ele não tinha dito no inimigo secreto que eu provavelmente era gay? Obviamente queria me fazer passar vergonha.

Corri os olhos pelo lugar até encontrar o Escorpiano. Ao vê-lo dançando esqueci-me de tudo.

A batida eletrônica pulsava na pista enquanto o grego serpenteava. Movia-se de modo sensual, cheio de volúpia, transpirando malícia. Um sorriso extenuante enchia-lhe o rosto. Os cachos dançavam no ar. A roupa, colada na pele, desenhava os contornos perfeitos do corpo bem trabalhado.

Fiquei hipnotizado. Era a visão do paraíso.

-oOo-

_**Milo POV**_

No dia da estréia da casa noturna eu sabia que o Kamus estava olhando para mim. Eu tinha visto o jeito que me observara enquanto aguardávamos o sueco chegar. Isso era bom. Eu conseguira chamar sua atenção. Aliás, depois de entrarmos na balada, notei que não só a sua.

Eu sabia o quanto eu era sexy. Corpo bonito, pele bronzeada, olhos azuis, cabelos longos e cacheados. A roupa também ajudava. Não sou hipócrita. Eu tinha completa noção do quanto chamava a atenção dos outros. Bastava olhar a minha volta e ver que todos me devoravam com os olhos, desejando-me, desnudando-me com seus olhares maliciosos. E se querem saber, isso não me incomodava. Ao contrário, me excitava. Eu **adoro** ser o centro das atenções.

Mas nenhum daqueles que me comiam com o olhar eram o meu alvo. Meu alvo estava um pouco distante, conversando com o Shura, vestido de jeans e branco. Quando finalmente o Aquariano olhou para mim forcei o sorriso mais maravilhoso do mundo. Apontei para ele e o chamei com a mão para participar comigo daquela oblação à volúpia.

O Kamus era discreto. Mesmo que ele topasse dançar comigo eu sabia que não seria adepto a exibicionismos. Acenou negativamente com a cabeça e fez um sinal para eu continuar a me divertir.

Sorri para ele e dancei maliciosamente, sabendo que seu olhar me consumia.

-o-

Esperei algum tempo. Mas mesmo duas músicas depois nada do francês se aproximar. Não tinha jeito. Eu deveria tomar a iniciativa. Saí da pista de dança e fui até sua direção.

- O que você está bebendo? – perguntei ofegante.

- Whisky.

Peguei sua mão, junto com o copo, e levei à boca sorvendo quase metade.

- Obrigado, Kamye. – sorri.

- Por nada. – ele sorriu também.

- E então? Pronto para me mostrar o quanto você sabe seduzir?

- Não preciso te mostrar nada.

- Tudo bem. – sorri – Então não mostre. Aprenda com o mestre. – pisquei para ele e voltei para a pista de dança, para ser comido pelos olhos alheios.

Eu sabia tirar o francês do sério.

-oOo-

_**Kamus POV**_

Ao chegar à minha casa, depois de sair da inauguração da balada, eu não conseguia tirar aquela visão da minha mente. O Milo estava **extremamente** sexy.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Não. Nada daquilo era real. Tudo não passava de uma brincadeira. Um joguinho do cavaleiro de Escorpião. A única coisa que o grego queria era me desconcertar.

- E está conseguindo. – eu disse a mim mesmo, enfiando-me no chuveiro.

-o-

Depois do banho eu não conseguia dormir. O grego dançando não saía dos meus pensamentos. Resolvi ceder à tentação. Liguei o DVD e coloquei o tal pornô sado-masoquista.

Tirei a cueca, fechei os olhos e masturbei-me falando seu nome.

Estava para gozar quando ouvi um barulho e olhei para o lado. Vi um vulto na porta do quarto. Como a luz estava apagada não consegui ver quem era. Acendi a luz e fui até a porta, mas não vi ninguém. Concentrei-me e senti o cosmo do Escorpiano. Cheguei até a entrada da minha casa e o vi descendo as escadarias com pressa.

Desesperei-me. Ele certamente tinha visto eu me masturbar e falar seu nome. No dia seguinte o grego espalharia a novidade para todo mundo.

Coloquei uma bermuda, saí de minha casa e fui atrás dele.

-oOo-

_**Milo POV**_

Depois da balada tomei uma ducha, mas o calor não deixava meu corpo. O Kamus estava fixo em minha mente. O que inicialmente era uma brincadeira se tornou uma obsessão. Eu o queria me olhando, me desejando, me tocando, falando luxúrias ao meu ouvido. Eu o queria completamente entregue.

E o pior não eram os pensamentos, mas a reação do meu corpo. Pensar nele me deixava excitado. Eu sentia meu sexo avolumar-se dentro da calça, a respiração ficar ofegante e o coração bater mais rápido.

Eu caíra em minha própria armadilha. **Eu** estava interessado no francês.

-o-

Andei de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto até me decidir ir até a casa dele. O que eu ia fazer lá? Nem sei. Certamente eu não ia fazer um papel ridículo e me declarar, mas eu precisava vê-lo. A qualquer custo.

-o-

Entrei no templo de Aquário e ia chamá-lo quando ouvi um barulho. Pareciam gemidos. Aproximei-me devagar até a fonte do ruído. Era o quarto do Kamus. A luz estava apagada, mas a TV parecia estar ligada. Cheguei até a porta e vi que passava um filme pornô gay. Talvez fosse o que eu o presenteara, porém não foi isso que me surpreendeu.

O mais **inacreditável** foi vê-lo se masturbando enquanto falava **meu** nome. Aquilo foi um choque. Instintivamente fui para trás, esbarrando na porta.

Ele ouviu o barulho e virou-se para mim. Sem saber o que fazer, saí correndo feito um doido e adentrei minha casa ofegante.

Pouco tempo depois ele chegou.

-oOo-

_**Kamus POV**_

Eu corri escadaria abaixo e invadi o templo de Escorpião. O Milo poderia tentar me seduzir para satisfazer o ego e me fazer de bobo, mas se pensava que eu não seria capaz de uma revanche, estava muito enganado. Eu sabia muito bem o que deveria fazer para vencer aquele jogo: eu o confundiria.

- MILO! – gritei.

- O que é? – ele apareceu no salão, também ofegante.

- Vim falar com você.

- Falar? – perguntou desconfiado – O quê?

- Sobre hoje.

- Sobre hoje? – sorriu malicioso.

- Acha que sou estúpido, Milo? – me aproximei e andei à sua volta.

Ele ficou calado diante da pergunta.

- Não entendi.

- O que você não entendeu, cavaleiro de Escorpião? – aproximei-me felinamente.

Instintivamente o grego deu alguns passos para trás, encostando as costas em uma pilastra. Eu coloquei a mão na pilastra, ao lado do seu rosto, para evitar sua fuga.

- Pensa mesmo que eu não sabia que você estava na minha casa? – questionei.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Pensa que não vi o jeito que dançava e olhava para mim? O que você quer? Me seduzir, _Mon Ange_? – perguntei observando-o com malícia.

- Kamus, o que você está falando?

- Estou falando dos olhares, dos convites, dos toques. – toquei seu ombro e deslizei a mão por seu braço, para cima e para baixo, com suavidade – Esta baixaria toda era para tentar me seduzir? Tudo para me fazer **seu**? – aproximei-me de sua boca – Será que você seria capaz de me beijar, só para provar que beija melhor e que sabe seduzir mais do que eu? – rocei meus lábios maliciosamente nos seus.

Ele fechou os olhos e deixou escapar um gemido quase inaudível.

-oOo-

_**Milo POV**_

Depois do Kamus roçar seus lábios nos meus senti como se minhas pernas fossem feitas de gelatina. Fechei os olhos. Aquilo, de fato, me excitou profundamente, mas eu não ia deixá-lo ganhar a guerra. Abri os olhos, segurei seus braços e o empurrei até outra pilastra.

Suas costas bateram na pedra fria.

- Acha mesmo que pode me enfrentar, _francesinho_? – questionei segurando-lhe os braços e encarando-o de muito perto – Acha que não vejo seus olhares famintos? Acha que não percebo como você me despe com os olhos? Acha que não te ouvi chamar o **meu nome** enquanto se masturbava com o DVD que **eu** te dei? – indaguei soltando-o.

Ele estava ofegante. Afastei-me um pouco e andei de um lado para o outro, cercando minha vítima.

- O que você quer, Kamus? Quer que eu te seduza? – perguntei colocando os dois braços na pilastra e deixando o francês no meio. Aproximei-me de seu ouvido – Quer que eu te beije? – questionei e beijei suavemente seu pescoço.

Eu percebi que ele se arrepiou, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa ele se abaixou e passou pelos meus braços, escapando.

- Você não consegue me seduzir, Milo. – ele falou ofegante e me encarando.

- Como é? – indaguei um tanto irritadiço.

- Isso mesmo. Você não consegue me seduzir, Milo. – desafiou-me – E sabe por quê?

- Por quê? – cerrei os olhos.

- Porque... – aproximou-se de mim, perigosamente perto da minha boca – ...você **não tem** capacidade para isso.

Fiquei enfurecido. Aquilo mexeu com os meus brios. Peguei-o pelos braços e atirei-o no chão. Joguei-me sobre ele.

- **Restrição! **– eu gritei paralisando-o. Ele não esperava meu golpe. Foi fácil pegá-lo– Agora, eu vou te mostrar o **tamanho** da minha capacidade. – disse com raiva, puxando meu membro para fora, retirando sua bermuda com violência e abrindo-lhe as pernas.

Ele se debateu, tentando se soltar, mas quando estou nervoso concentro-me mais rápido e **nada** escapa de mim. Coloquei a ponta do meu sexo em sua entrada e forcei. Eu não estava preocupado em não machucá-lo. Tudo o que eu queria era mostra o quanto ele estava errado. Ele arqueou as costas e gemeu de dor.

- Milo! – conseguiu vencer parte para paralisação, tocando meu peito. Ofegava. Uma mistura de medo e vontade ainda enchiam seus olhos. – Eu nunca...

Ele se calou.

Eu estremeci. Seus olhar suplicante transpassou minha alma. O que eu estava fazendo? Por que eu estava machucando aquele que eu desejava?

Acalmei meu coração, retirando o golpe. Toquei seu rosto suavemente.

- Kamye, como você é lindo, meu _francesinho_. – eu disse com docilidade, aproximei-me gentilmente de sua boca e a tomei. Eu o senti relaxar debaixo de mim.

Finalmente descobri porque falam que os franceses têm o melhor beijo do mundo. Excitei-me com aquela carícia deliciosa dentro da minha boca. Sua língua quente buscava todos os lugares inexplorados para torná-los conhecidos. Enquanto eu era beijado, tomado de prazer, toquei seu corpo e seu sexo com malícia.

Eu não poderia mais machucá-lo. Levantei-me e puxei-o para cima, retirando-o do solo frio.

Mais uma vez busquei seu beijo. Macio, sensual, gostoso. Se eu pudesse o beijava eternamente.

Conduzi-o até meu quarto e o empurrei com mais delicadeza para a cama. Ao vê-lo completamente nu, totalmente excitado e deitado em minha king size, minha ereção cresceu mais ainda. Abri a gaveta do criado mudo, retirei uma camisinha e gel lubrificante.

Despi-me de minha bermuda e da camiseta.

- Coloque em mim. – pedi entregando-lhe a camisinha.

Vi o vergão vermelho em suas pernas. Provavelmente causado por minha violência em tirar-lhe a roupa. Toquei-lhe o machucado com suavidade.

- Prometo ser gentil. – disse tomado de arrependimento.

- Não quero que você seja gentil ou que seja violento. – disse espalhando o gel sobre a camisinha e tocando meu sexo com luxúria – Quero que você seja o Milo.

- Vou ser tudo o que você quiser. – eu disse tomando sua boca deliciosa com urgência.

-oOo-

_**Kamus POV**_

Confesso ter ficado assustado quando o Milo me prendeu e foi agressivo comigo. Eu fui ingênuo.

Obviamente queria que ele me tomasse e por isso o desafiei tão perigosamente, mas não pensei que ele reagisse de modo tão violento. Se eu estivesse mais atento não me deixaria cair tão facilmente em seu golpe. Fiquei tão surpreso com sua reação que não consegui me concentrar e me safar.

Ele me despiu com fúria, me machucando um pouco. Logo percebi que ele ia me tomar, sem se importar em me ferir. Só que eu era virgem em relacionamentos homossexuais e o medo se abateu sobre mim. Eu não sabia o que fazer para conter sua ira.

Felizmente consegui me concentrar um pouco e romper seu golpe momentaneamente, mas fiquei sem saber o que falar. Apesar de gostar do que vi no DVD e em vários vídeos gays, tive receio dele me estuprar.

Entretanto, quando eu disse de forma indireta que não tinha experiência, ele se transformou. Ficou doce, como sempre foi, e tocou meu rosto com ternura. Elogiou-me e me beijou. Que beijo gostoso. Agora sei o porque das meninas se atirarem a seus pés.

E se não bastasse o beijo, suas carícias são repletas de sensualidade e seus toques cheios de volúpia. Quando me tirou do chão e me beijou novamente, meu sexo doía de tão rijo que estava. Ele **realmente** sabe como excitar alguém.

Depois de me conduzir ao quarto e me pedir para colocar-lhe a camisinha, portou-se de modo arrependido. Prometeu ser gentil, mas eu não queria gentileza ou violência. Tudo o que eu queria era ele. E foi o que recebi.

Ele me beijou com vontade, passeando a mão pelo meu corpo e me deixando ainda mais excitado. Beijou meu pescoço, me arrepiando. Lambeu e chupou meus mamilos enquanto abria caminho com os dedos envoltos em gel e me preparava. Virou-me de lado e me masturbou sem pressa. Eu pedi para ele fazer mais rápido, mas ele colou a boca no meu ouvido e me disse que ia me torturar e que eu só gozaria quando **ele** quisesse.

Ele levantou minha perna e senti o gel gelado em minha entrada. Continuou a me masturbar e falar coisas picantes em meu ouvido enquanto fazia pressão para entrar. Toda vez que percebia que eu ficava um pouco tenso, parava e acariciava meu corpo.

Eu me senti entre o céu e o inferno. O movimento sensual, os toques gostosos, as palavras excitantes. Ele chupou meu pescoço e entrou com mais força. Também aumentou a velocidade da masturbação.

Ao gozar emitiu um som abafado. Eu gozei logo em seguida. Estremeci. Estava amolecido de prazer.

Ele colocou o braço sobre o meu corpo e passou a respirar mais pesadamente. O sono também se abateu sobre mim e adormeci.

-o-

Quando acordei vi que a luz estava acesa e eu sentia um peso sobre meu corpo. Era o braço do Milo. Sorri. Não tinha sido um sonho. Eu estava na casa de Escorpião. Deslizei minha mão por debaixo da sua e as enlacei. Fechei os olhos novamente. Eu estava no céu. E dormindo com um anjo. _**Meu**_ Anjo.

_- __**Mon**__ Ange. _– falei com um sorriso e voltei a dormir.

-oOo-

_**Milo POV**_

Aquela noite, a primeira noite do Kamus comigo, foi uma transa inesquecível. Claro que depois daquela muitas outras se repetiram e cada uma mais gostosa que a outra.

Confirmo a estatística dos franceses serem os melhores amantes do mundo. No treino, na rua, conversando com os outros cavaleiros, o Kamye é reservado e às vezes até tímido, mas entre quatro paredes é um verdadeiro vulcão. Tem um corpo maravilhoso, é sexy, delicioso, sabe como me excitar e fxxx como ninguém.

Mas eu não vou ficar aqui contando as vantagens e nem falando dos dotes físicos do _**meu **_francesinho. Quer saber como é? Então arruma um francês para você. O Kamus é **meu**, **só meu**, **e ninguém** tasca. A não ser que você esteja com uma vontade **irresistível** de deixar o mundo dos vivos.

E aí? Vai encarar?

-oOo-

_**Notas da Autora – Explicações**_

( 1 ) Os dois estão na Grécia, portanto a primavera começa em março, data do início do nosso outono.

( 2 ) Meu Anjo, em francês.


End file.
